I may be a monster but I have feelings for her
by cayla330
Summary: Klaus finds out Rebekah stood in front of Matt's car as it went over the bridge he is very worried about Elena but not for the reason we think he has strong feelings for her hopefully he has the courage to tell her before she chooses weather or not to turn into the one things she never wanted to be. Rated m for language
1. Chapter 1

klaus pov

I just found out that my sister stood and let Matt and Elena drive over the bridge I hope Ellen is okay I need her not just for her blood but o always felt like her and I had more of a bond. One stronger than Tatia's and one definetly better than Katherine. I don't know what to do how am I going to get to her I hope she is not going to be a vampire I know just how much she does not want that to happen I'm going to call my good friend Marcus to take me to the airport so I can go straight to mystic falls.

elena pov

I feel so weird for some reason my body feels heavy and weak and all of a sudden I'm really hungry I can't remember what happened all I remember was driving with Matt and next thing I knew I saw Rebekah in the road then we went over the bridge wait I had Stephan save Matt first how am I here oh God I hope I am not in transition. Why can't I open my eyes this is starting to get weird maybe sleeping will help.

klaus pov

ugh we are stuck in heavy traffic I'm trying to get Marcus to hurry up I need to get to the airport so I can get to mystic falls and see Elena I hope she chooses to turn because is she dies I will rip both of the Salvatore's fucking hearts and and beat the living shit out of my sister then kill her I am so not going to lose the one girl who has a peesonalitiy with such a fire I really need her to be okay.

"I'm sorry boss but it seems like traffic is really bad it's going to take us a while to get to the airport might as well make yourself comfortable".

Oh no will klaus make it to Elena before she wakes up or will he miss his chance to get to her? Please rate comment and subscribe


	2. Chapter 2

Elena's pov

Ugh why can't I wake up? I know I want to but I feel like I'm missing something kind of like a piece of me is gone, I have no idea what to do with myself. I feel stuck kind of like I'm in limbo. I could be like sleeping beauty and wait for my fucking Prince to come kiss me but this is fucking reality so nope not going to happen. I feel so alone I know I must be in a hospital room or something I can hear beeping. I know that Damon and Stephan are both here but I just don't feel safe right now. Its kind of like I'm waiting for someone to come save me.

Klaus pov

So I had to compel one of the officers to let us go through. I hate this I just want to be by Elena and comfort her I just hope I'm not to late by the time I get there because if she dies there is going to be big time blood shed starting with my sister and ending with the Salvatores. I hope she chooses to turn that way I could be a better person for her every time I see her my heart does this crazy thing it has never done with anybody else in all my excistence. I almost want to say I love her but I don't know if it is love but all I can say is that yes I did do so many terrible things to her and in my life. I want to be a better person for her. If she chooses to turn I will teach her train her do everything for her and make sure that she will never kill anyone as will I unless well they hurt her in anyway then I can kill them. I should call Damon to see how she is doing but I don't want to hear him go on and on about everything.

Boss we are here. Would you like me to go see if the plane is ready for take off?

Yes that would be wonderful Marcus thank you but just so you know I will rip your heart out if you did not call when I told you to I don't want anymore set backs got it. I need to get to Mystic Falls right away,

Yea sir.

Damon pov

We have been letting doctor Fell take care of elena so aparently she is in transition. On the downside for some reason we can't figure out why she won't wake up doctor Fell said she saw a bite on elena but since she is human a werewolf bite won't kill her we had BonBon look it up. So we are just waiting for the moment she wakes up.

Uh oh what if Bonnie is wrong and it does affect her

Hope you guys enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus pov

I just arrived in Mystic Falls I keep thinking something is wrong I have no idea why, I just can't wait to see Elena. My brother Elijah called me asking me if I needed any help since I told him what had happened but I need him to be in New Orleans to take care of things till I return hopefully with my Elena. I hate not being next to her, I got a call from the Bennet witch telling me they saw a werewolf bite on Elena but it won't affect her since she is humane but what the little witch does not know is that since Elena is in transition it will affect her waking up. She needs my blood as soon as I can get there I am in the rental Lamborghini right now heading toward the hospital the only reason why the Bennet witch called was because she knew that Elena always meant something to me.

Bonnie's pov

I had to call Klaus he is the only one that can help Elena I saw the look on his eye when he killed Jenna and saw the hurt in Elena's eyes he looked like his puppy just died but he went through the sacrifice anyway and yes he maybe a monster but I found out from Elena she had always liked him. Even after all the bad he had done she said she did not know what it was but she really could see the good in him deep down and I knew I had to let him know about the bite because if I didn't and the small chance I could be wrong about the bite affecting her I knew it needed to be done and none of the Salvatores will do it. So I took it upon myself to do it.

Elena's pov

I could see a lot of things in my sleep I could feel warmth through my dreams of us but why can't I be near him or feel him I want him to hold me I miss him so much even though he is not here my gut is telling me he will be here soon I can't wait to see him. I know Caroline will be upset when she finds out because I know she still has feelings for him but I don't know what elese to feel I need him next to me to hold me to tell me it's okay I don't want the Salvatores I want him I want Klaus Mikaelson the big bad hybrid. I just cant wake up I feel so weak.

Klaus pov

I'm running into the hospital Elena Gilbert I ask the nurse she said room 206 I run as fast I can so nobody thinks anything. I get to the room and see Damon and Stephan staring at her like two lost puppies. I go into the the room. "you should not be here no one asked you to be here". Damon said to me so I do what I do best and pinned him to the wall "watch it your still a baby vamp compared to me so watch what you say". After I said that I walk up to Elena and bite my wrist and out it to her mouth and instantly I feel her start to suck my blood after she starts to drink it she wakes up and next think I know she kisses me on the lips it takes me a second but I respond back.

Elena pov

I knew as soon as he entered the room I wanted him I felt my body pulling to him I could hear what they were all saying and Damon deserved what Klaus gave to him I just can't wait to open my eyes and see my Klaus my hybrid I just want him to wake me up next thing I know I feel this warm liquid going down my throat and I know what it is in an instant it's klauses blood I start to drink it and for some reason it taste really good. The next thing I know my eyes are open and I started to kiss him I need him his lips his body every thing I need him to fuck me all night I don't care as long as I'm with him. Stephan and Damon can find them selves a new girl to fight over I'm so done.

No pov

"What the fuck is going on here" Damon says "sorry but you to need to find another girl to fight over because I'm done I know who I am really meant to be with" Elena says "Elena he has done so much to you so you really think this is right because I know it's not" Stephan says "Men she is right I am who she is meant to be with I realised it after I turned into a hybrid the night of the scarifice but only i could feel it not Elena not till she became well a vampire" says Klaus "Wait you do mean" says Damon "yes we are mates" Klaus and Elena say at the same time "I think I'm going to be sick" says Damon "Wait till I tell Caroline you know she used to like Klaus very much" says Stephan "please she only wanted him when Tyler was doing some other chick and we all know that" says Elena "Elena baby we need to get you blood right now considering your in transition my blood only healed the werewolf bite" Klaus says "okay" says Elena

Okay so tell me what you guys think and also the next chapter will be based on the feeding and Stephan and Damon telling Bonnie and Caroline


	4. Chapter 4

"Elena baby I brought food" says Klaus "ewwwww this sandwich taste gross". Elena says "I know baby but you still need to eat human food". Klaus says "Klaus I can't it makes me want to throw up". Elena says "I know but we are almost there I just need you to eat this then we can go hunting just like I said". Klaus says

Klaus pov

I feel so bad, today I went to the store to get her something I know the doctors won't let her out till she eats something but even then she won't eat I know the transition period can be hard she won't be able to eat human food till she turns even then it will be gross. I just don't know how to get her out of here I hate the fact that those fucking salvatrores put her in this fucking hospital to begin with.

Elena's pov

I know klaus is trying to help me but blood I don't yes I want to be with him but I am scared to become a vampire what if I am a ripper like Stephan. I don't know how to do this how do I tell the man I love I'm scared to become what he is a vampire. Klaus is a hybrid who has had a thousand years to learn all of this and I am 17 and wish to die rather than come this monster. I know klaus will be hurt and I love him and don't want him to hurt so I will do my best to go through with this.

"Damon you can't be serious she loves him and what the hell does it mean that they are mates?" Caroline says "Barbie it's simple she loves him he loves her they have blood shared he took her blood during the sacrifice and for her to be cured of the werewolf bite she took his blood therefore they blood shared and became mates meaning no one can break them up not even us blondie." Damon says

Caroline's pov

damon just showed up at my door told me klaus and Elena are in love and mates what the fuck and not to mention the fact I want klaus I love him I always have just to damn scared to admit it to him now I'm going to half to tell him there is no way in hell I let Elena take the one man that has cared so much about me. Klaus will see me and forget all about poor little vampire Elena.

"Damon I love him is there anything we can do?" Caroline says "no they are mates we can't change that, they were meant to be together trust me I love Elena so it bothers me to." Damon says "Trust me Damon we will think of something." Caroline says

"Stephan I know they were meant to be together that's why I called him about the werewolf bite I knew that I had to tell him." Bonnie says "why couldn't you just have told us and when did you find out?" Stephan says "1 Elena did not even know about it so how would that have been fair to her?" "2 I found out when he turned into a hybrid that night when Elena was hurting I saw in his eyes he was to that's when I found out they were mates." Says Bonnie

Stephan's pov

I can't believe what I'm hearing for her to defend this and her actions are crazy Bonnie should have been the first to jump on the we want to kill klaus van and that makes me so upset that she is not I need Elena I can protect her better than anyone and I'm going to break this bond and do whatever I can to win her back because she was meant for me and no one else.

Let let me know what you guys think

also what do you guys think are Caroline's and Stephens plans

Please leave a review


	5. Chapter 5

For 1 I want to say sorry for not writing in a while and 2 enjoy the story

(Klaus pov)

today im taking Elena to feed but right now I'm on the phone with Elijah he wants to know everything about Elena. I don't like it she is mine just as much as I am hers but still it's so hard to think that she may not feed I was talking to her about it last night and she said she may just want to die. I don't know what to do. So I'm telling Elijah about last night.

(flash back)

"Elena baby please you need to feed." "Klaus I love you but no I can't be a vampire I want to be able to talk to people and not want to eat them so please let me die instead of this please klaus." "Baby I can't do that I love you Elena but it's so hard to even think about losing you." "I don't know Klaus, where would I stay? Better yet who would I stay with?" "You would stay right here in this mansion with me baby I want this to be our life but in order for that to happen you need to feed okay?" "I don't know klaus let me go for a walk and think about it okay?" "Yes honey you can think about it I love you so much." "I love you too."

(End of flashback)

(Klaus Pov)

so you see Elijah I think she will come to her senses and turn we love each other and we are mates and there is nothing nobody can do about it Elena and I will be in New Orleans as soon as we can but for now please take care of everything. I'll talk to you soon brother bye.

It's crazy how late it is and for a vampire I am very tired and worn out but I hope Elena will come to her senses.

Let let me know what you guys think and again sorry for the late update from now on I'm going to try to do a chapter every other day or possibly everyday let me know what you guys think


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys I was on vacation and did not have anyway to update but I will try to update more frequently. Also there will be mentions of cutting and bulimia in this episode so please don't be affened by it this may be the only chapter with it.

Elenas (pov)

ugh I have no idea what to do Klaus wants me to feed but I don't want feed it really frustrating. Why do I have to kill an innocent person just to be able to satisfy my hunger? Its just not fair! Not to say the least but everybody hates me being a vampire. Damon and Stephan won't talk to me anymore not to mention I just ran into Caroline and she fucking hates me. I can't keep going through this and I hate the fact that my emotions are going to be heightened so I will always feel like I'm on PMS all the time and it is really going sucks. Klaus knows that I love him so much but to go through this to become a vampire. It is going to be so hard I love Klaus but doing this it is just going to make me worse Klaus does not know how depressed I am. I don't think anyone does really. Klaus is the only one who can make me happy and I don't think that I can do this to myself but I want to be with him I want to see where this goes.

Here I am at my parents grave.

Klaus (pov)

it's 2:00 am and Elena is not home and I am so worried about her. I don't know what I will do if I ever lose her. I need to go out there and look for consequences be damned I need to see if she is okay. So here I am in the middle of town park and I don't see her. I have been looking for her for over 30 minutes and in those 30 minutes I have managed to piss off Damon and Stephan Salvatore oh and don't forget blondie and all i did was ask them if they have seen Elena. I'm going to half to look to see if she went to the school but I highly doubt it. I know the one place she used to spend a lot of time at the graveyard. As I walk up to the graves I see her just before I get there I see her with tears in her eyes. Let me hear this.

Elena (pov)

hey mom and dad I know you guys would not be proud of the way I turned out but I want to let you know what's going on anyway. I got involved with this guy named Stephan Salvatore he is a vampire but I did not know that when I first dated him. Then I met his brother Damon Salvatore but he was more bad boy hard core than Stephan. At first it was hard to believe that they were brothers but eventually you could tell. Anyways I cannot begin to tell you guys how I got the way I got. Jeremy he, he is handling things better than I am or at least I thought I was anyway he has really turned himself around. I broke up with Stephan a little while ago and he hates me Damon hates me because I refuse to date him Caroline hates me because me and this big bad hybrid named Klaus are together. I want to tell you guys that after the crash I became really depressed there are days where I feel like nothing and there are days where all I want to do is crawl in an hole and die but I know that's not fair to anyone. I have become a cutter and belimic but no one knows that I don't think Klaus even knows it. I am so tired of everything and now I have a big choice to make weather or not to drink blood and become a vampire which means my emotions will be heightened and I'm scared how that will mix with my depression. Anyways it's late and I got to get home to klaus and let him know I'm willing to be with him but I also half to tell him About my depression before I turn. I love you both so very much.

Klaus (pov)

I left as soon as she said I love you both and I vamp spead home before she got back here. I can't believe no one noticed this she has tried to take her own life I can't believe it no not my Elena. When I found out she was mate I was so happy I always like her and because she looked liked the others but because she was an original she has this passion this fire within her I remember seeing it. I cannot believe the people who say they loved her did not know this about her how in the fuck can you miss it I remember I saw her a month before this accident that that fire was dim but now that I think about it, it was not dim it was gone. I just hope it's not to late.


	7. Chapter 7

Elena's pov

i just left the cemetery just 5 minutes ago klaus's house is not far from the cemetery so it's a short walk to his house but still this is Mystic Falls we are talking about here. I can't believe I am about to tell klaus how my depression started and how bad it really is. I just don't know how he will react not even my so called friends knew about my depression. I just hope it won't make Klaus hate me for not telling him sooner. I just wish I knew what to do to make this better I don't know how to it goes up and down. I would die if I lost Klaus I love him so much. Finally after 25 minutes of walking I am at klaus's mansion. I walk into the door and see klaus sitting on the couch.

No pov

"hey baby can I talk to you?" "Yea sure Elena what's up?" "there is something I half to tell you." "Okay you know you can tell me anything." "Right." "So anyways I've been struggling since my parents accident with depression and no one knows about it because no one has ever really cared enough to pay very close attention to it." "Wow okay when did this all start?"

"i walk into my bedroom right after I got back from the morge after looking at my parents bodies. It was so hard I wish I knew how I survived the crash. I wish I had died with them I was never meant to be here I was meant to be with them. I need them so bad right now. I just don't want to live right now I just want to crawl in a hole and die. 2 months after my parents died I walk into the school and Caroline is all happy and I cannot deal with it. I put makeup on my cuts to hide it. I make it threw that day then I meet Stephan and 3 weeks into us dating I started going up a little in weight. So I ate very little around him then it would get to the point where I would make myself throw up and I have been doing it to this day. I'm sorry I did not tell you sooner."

klaus pov

I had no idea how bad this was I put my hand out to her and she takes it I flip it over to see her cuts and some are so deep compared to others and I can't believe that she did this I can't believe no body knew about this. My Elena was crying out for help. No one was there for her not her friends not her boyfriend at the time. This is so crazy I want them all dead for not being better friends to her. I keep thinking of Why my Rascle Flatts to think that it could have been at her funeral is just so hard for me to believe. I want to help her the best I can I want to help her get through this.

"I love you Elena and I want to help you." "I'm willing to turn if you help me fight this." "I am willing to help you Elena."


End file.
